


Stop 8A

by Lynxjade



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will add tags as they appear, M/M, OCs - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxjade/pseuds/Lynxjade
Summary: Signe is well adjusted and knows what she wants.Elijah is new to her school and unknowingly shakes things up a little.





	Stop 8A

     A slight slip of the hand and her shoes were covered in chemicals.

     This was beginning to happen far too frequently. One would think that after four years this would no longer be an issue. Of course, the chemicals used in photo developing were relatively harmless, leaving only a nasty stain and a somewhat distasteful scent. But these were her favorite pair of Oxfords and this was only the first period of the day. Her eyes rolled themselves in her skull, annoyed and half wishing she could skip out on her next class to drive home and retrieve a change of footwear. However, contrary to everything she had been told in the years previous, missing a day of senior year was not the greatest idea. Especially for a student such as herself who decided it was logical to pack her schedule full of difficult classes.

     With a sigh, she set the container of fixer down on the counter and began to tear off brown paper towels from the roll, letting them fall onto her shoes. She stared at the chemical being soaked up, unamused and bored.

     “Did you spill again?” A familiar voice chimed and her gaze was lifted, as well as her spirits. Stood before her was a friend by the name of Camille, chuckling and shaking her head from side to side, brown curls bouncing ever so slightly. There was no need to provide an answer, as it was quite obvious that the response was yes. “Signe, are you kidding? I don’t take photo, but I assume you aren’t supposed to waste the stuff on your clothes.”

     “The teasing is appreciated.” Signe laughed and bent down to wipe the liquid that had not been soaked up. “I woke up in a bad mood today and…” She stood once more and brushed off her skirt, walking towards the trashcan on the other side of the class and expecting Camille to follow. “Brian seemed weird this morning too.” The paper was tossed into the can and the two girls made their way back to the spot before, one following the other with a perplexed look on her face, wondering what had happened. Signe leaned against the counter and tapped her fingers rhythmically on the cupboard below, continuing without prompting. “I waved at him as I passed by and he sort of, well, I guess ignored me?”

     Camille raised her eyebrows. “That’s weird. Usually he’d come sauntering over to you like always and make a big show of putting his arm around you… tell you about one of his dumb ass fortune-telling dreams.” She said with a half teasing and half serious tone. “I mean, you guys have been like that since- what- freshman year? Is that when you two started dating?” Signe nodded, a clear look of worry on her face. She knew that overthinking was not one of her positive traits and most of the time caused problems for herself. But then again, humans are creatures of habit.

     “I don’t know, I’ll make sure to ask him today at lunch and figure it out. Anyways, I’m done with my work so if you wanna go sit down and talk, we can.” Signe offered and they sat down at the closest large table. Some other students sat nearby but each one seemed preoccupied with their own work, whether it be quickly copying math problems from a friend or typing last minute essays.

     “To get your mind off the Brian stuff, let me tell you something exciting!” Camille said, sitting forward in her seat and beaming. Ever since third grade, Signe had admired the way her best friend could light up a room. Bright smile of white and scrunched skin around the corner of her eyes. “Mrs. Sprouts told me yesterday that we’re gonna have a new student in our calculus class. Some guy who just transferred here.”

     “Transferring during senior year? That’s unusual.” Signe replied, instantly curious about why somebody would switch schools a month into the year. She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, elbow pressed into the wooden table. “Maybe he got into trouble at his last place.” The theories were already coming into her mind. Camille hummed and clicked her tongue, both girls now pondering the infamous boy who neither truly knew anything about. That’s how it was when something new and interesting came around.

     The small suburban town of Newcastle, Washington was not only home to the girls, but also carried a notoriously boring atmosphere. An atmosphere that only became stronger as the years passed. However, there wasn’t much more Signe could complain about. She was a straight ‘A’ student with a loving boyfriend and her family was considerably wealthy; an advantage of having two doctors as parents. They had been high school sweethearts, graduated and got into the same college. It seemed as though everything had lined up perfectly for them. Or at least, that’s the story her father adored telling anyone with an open ear.

     “I wish I had asked his name.” Camille huffed out a breath and then pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, giggling like a schoolgirl at a message on the screen. She was elated.

     Olivia.

     The text must have been from her girlfriend, Olivia, who was out of state visiting her grandparents. Camille always had a hard time whenever the other girl left to travel. Unfortunately, it was not uncommon for her to be gone a while.

     “Well, when sixth period comes around, we’ll get to know his name.” Signe assured and took out her own phone, opening the message category entitled ‘Brian’ with a small heart next to the name.

_Hi love !_

     Her fingers moved fast as she typed and hit send. Within seconds the message was seen. Eyes fixed on the ‘Read 8:43’, she awaited an answer. Yet, as she had feared, not even a simple hello was sent in response. Her eyes snapped up to share the information with Camille but noticed she was in her own world, humming to herself and enjoying messages from her partner. It had been awhile since Signe felt so adored by her significant other.

     Minutes passed and she placed in headphones, letting music play as her eyes scanned over sparknotes. While she would have greatly preferred to not have summer homework, reading _The Scarlet Letter_ hadn’t been her worst experience. It was a standard for incoming seniors taking advanced placement English to read and be prepared to discuss the book. Signe understood why, as the novel contained a great deal to think about. Adultery, love, morals and whether or not Dimmesdale was a douche bag. She voted yes on that one.

     When the bell rang, Camille gave her a wave goodbye, mumbling something along the lines of ‘see you at lunch’ and exiting the class, gaze fixed on the screen of her iphone. Signe put aside the strange feeling in her gut now bubbling from the lack of response and instead focused on heading to her second period. AP Gov/Econ. The class wasn’t difficult and at least she got a chance to busy herself with work instead of worry.

\-------------

     Lunch had passed by with no chance to talk to Brian. He had answered the messages during fourth period, saying something about how he was going to leave campus for lunch. Signe hadn’t been invited. He was going with his football friends and probably didn’t want to be the only one who brought his girlfriend. She understood, sorta.

     “Can I copy your notes that I missed yesterday?” Camille asked, finishing up her orange as they made their way to Calculus. She looked like a turtle, carrying her huge backpack and textbooks, all while trying to peel the fruit. It was an amusing scene and Signe chuckled, then made a noise of approval. She usually let others take pictures of her neat notes; products of her attentive seat in the front of the class. Although, they weren’t nice and pretty only for her sake. Those she tutored during seventh period and after school sure enjoyed how easy they were to read.

     As both girls turned the corner towards the math department, Signe caught sight of Brian walking in from the parking lot. He held a small white paper bag in one hand and brushed through his dark hair with the other. She smiled at him, making eye contact as he returned the warm look. Perhaps her worry from earlier was all misguided.

     Camille saw the exchange and whispered to Signe that she was going to head to class, leaving the two lovers to say their ‘hellos’.

     “Hey, babe.” Brian said sweetly, coming close to her and kissing the top of her head, ruffling the light blonde hair she kept so nicely brushed. The tender greeting was a weight off her shoulders and she held her book a little less tightly. “I bought you a croissant while I was out. Drove right past starbucks and I know you like these.” He said and handed her the paper bag just as the warning bell rang.

     Signe smiled brightly, looking into the bag and seeing a bite had been taken out of the pastry. Fondness spread over her face. “Thank you, love. I gotta get to class but.. You’re coming over tonight for dinner, right? My dad wants to watch recordings of last year’s playoffs with you.” She reached out and held his hand for a moment, swinging it between them.

     “Yeah, I’ll be there for sure. Right after practice imma head over.” Brian looked at the time on his phone and then back up to Signe, giving her a quick hug goodbye and kissing her cheek. “Good luck in class.” She nodded and gave him a quick ‘you too’ before taking off once again, a new spring to her step. The bell was sure to ring soon and she was never one to be late.

     With one foot in the class, the bell rang and she promptly rushed to her seat in the front row, sitting down and placing her things on the table. First the paper bag was set at the corner, then her binder in the middle. Next, the pencil pouch. It was all very methodical. Everything had a place.

     Camille glanced at her from the seat next to Signe, giving her a look that said ‘well?’

     “What?” Signe asked and took out the croissant, tearing off a piece and eating. It was warm. Brian knew she loved them to be warmed up. Her friend rolled her eyes and then gestured with her head to the desks behind them and to the left. That is when Signe remembered. There had been talk this morning of a new student and she was as curious as always.

     Very subtly, Signe turned her head and glanced around the room, attempting to make it look as if she was just examining the area. Her eyes flickered over to where a previously empty desk was now occupied by a boy dressed in all black aside from a blue jean jacket. He leaned back in his chair, two headphones in and seemingly not prepared for learning. No books, nor did he have a pencil out. She was about to turn away and quit staring until he shifted in his seat, moving just enough to make eye contact with her.

     Signe felt air leave her lungs. These sorts of moments only ever happened in cheesy romance movies, right? The slow motion affect and his dark black hair that matched the deep color of his eyes.

     Eyes that were holding hers captive. She couldn’t look away.

     That is, until Mrs. Sprouts began speaking; her voice bringing her back to reality and suddenly everything was moving at the right pace again. Signe snapped her head back to the front of class, staring at the date on the whiteboard and adjusting her round glasses.

     She had never, in all her seventeen years alive, felt something such as _that_ from just a look. It was startling. A nice sort of spark but one she needed to forget about. It was probably a fluke anyways.

     Focus. She had to focus and write the date down on her paper, as she was told.

     Tuesday

     September 25, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> So ya know, this work is something that me and somebody else came up with, mainly for our friends to read. But I guess anyone can like it lmao.


End file.
